1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sealing strips for forming a seal between two adjacent surfaces and to the manufacture of such sealing strips.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A previously proposed sealing strip comprises an elongate strip-like base for mounting on one of the surfaces and a pile extending from the base for contacting the other of said surfaces. The pile is formed by fibres which are all of one textile material. The material is commonly a polypropylene yarn. Such sealing strips, known in the art as pile weatherstripping, have been manufactured for many years and have found wide application for forming seals around sliding doors and windows.
The pile is of such a thickness that, in use, it is compressed between the two surfaces to form a seal between them and to allow relative movement of the two surfaces in a direction parallel to the two surfaces. For a particular pile, the effectiveness of the strip as a seal is determined by the degree of compression of the pile but the amount of compression is limited by the frictional forces generated by the compression. If the frictional forces are too great, they prevent easy relative movement of the surfaces.